


Unknown Killer

by deathtrap



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtrap/pseuds/deathtrap
Summary: The Whispers weren't friendly to anyone, allowing a child to hear them, let alone talk with them was strange even for them. She came to know them as the Whispers or the voices. As strange as it was she became gifted with walking within shadows, no one could see her coming, the Whispers helped when they told her about her victim's weaknesses, if it wasn't for them she'd be dead long ago. Claire never understood why they liked her but didn't question it when ordered to do a simple task.





	1. Chapter 1

Elena's P.O.V.

"Why does there always have to be a new one?" I sighed, opening reports of some possible new recruits for Slender. _I thought It'd just be fine with the few proxies we have now. But no, apparently he requires more._ "And I have to look through them myself." Grabbing a pen and paper, rating skills, looks, fitness... etc. According to what would benefit Him.

_There were only two or three that would have some potential, the only problem is that they are still young and are not the right age for him to take until they were older where it wouldn’t stir up as many problems compared to if he would take them now. I'll have to tell him he needs to watch them for a while._

**

Claire's P.O.V.

"Very well, I'll clean my Rifle." I nod to myself at the Whisper's request. Stepping into my room for the day, I walked over to my cleaning supplies and set to work, taking my Rifle apart, cleaning it and putting it back together. It took some time but before I knew it I was finished with the easy task. I stared at my finished Rifle, waiting for anything the Whispers wanted. "If that is all, I wanted to find my next home tonight." I don't get a response, I nod and slip my Sniper Rifle onto my back and travel through the shadows towards my next home.

**

Elena's P.O.V.

I knocked on Slender’s door. He answered I stepped into the room to give him my opinion about some of the people I was looking at. I talked to him about why I thought he should wait before collecting them.

**

Claire's P.OV.

"Please, don't. Just take our stuff not our lives." the current owners of my new house pleaded.  
"Joe Tanner, you should know when a shadow comes to life anyone in the shadow's path gets obliterated."  
His wife Elise throws a knife at me.  
I step into a shadow allowing myself to become one with the shadows, to keep myself from getting hurt by the attack.  
I pick the knife up with the use of the shadows and dismember them, their screams erupting into the night.

**

Elena's P.O.V.

 

After our talk, I stood up from the chair and returned to my room. _Dinner was approaching and that meant everyone would be down soon. I usually kept to myself, which meant I never really ate with them._ _I think the only person I really got along within the mansion was Eyeless. He was tolerable and liked to keep quiet and wasn't as annoying as everyone else._

I sighed and figured I’d talk to him. _I had a slight crush on him a little too, but I still just thought of him as a friend._

**

 

Claire's P.O.V.

I stared down at the bloody mess of what was once Joe and Elise Tanner.  
I snapped to attention as the Whispers, made themselves known to me.  
"Understood."

I walked into a small bedroom, to think how far I'd come.  
I sat crossed legged in the center of the room, I closed my eyes, listened to the silence and thought.

**

 

Elena's P.O.V.

I got off my bed, left my door closed and walked out of my room, making my way to Eyeless's room.

_His room was basically way down the long hallway, so it took me a few minutes to finally reach his door._ I knock on his door lightly, waiting for a reply.

"Come in," spoke a voice from within the room. 

I twisted the doorknob and opened the door, closing it behind me as Eyeless liked his privacy. "You busy? If you are, I can come back later." I said in an awkward manner, silently cursing myself for acting this way in front of him.

"No, I was just wrapping up. What do you need?" he asked.

"Oh, just didn't know if you wanted to hang out or not. Been really bored today and everyone else is acting like a jackass." I stated thinking about Jeff, BEN, and Jane. 

"Sure, let me put my stuff away and then I'll join you," he said gesturing to the tools on a small table.

"Oh...oh okay, yeah sure, do you want any help or?" I asked, slightly getting flustered and awkward, again.

He paused. "Um...no I... I got it, thanks though..." he muttered. I watched as he turned around and rolled up a small bag of what looked to be sharpening tools, he grabbed the bag and set it inside his dresser, drawer. He turned around glancing over at me for a second, he walked over to his tool and slipped it into a small holster.

"Alright, where did you want to go?" he asked.

"Well, we can’t do much because of rules and stuff, but maybe we could go for a walk in the woods or something? Or we could go to my hideout cabin?" I suggested.

"...Okay, where do you want to go?" he asked again.

"I guess, we could go on a walk to the hideout?" I shrugged.

"Sure," he muttered taking a step forward.

"A... are you okay?" I asked, opening the door and walking out of his room. _I didn’t know how to feel about him, but I’ve noticed my feelings have gotten stronger._

"...Yeah, I'm fine," he muttered back.

_Great now I made him suspicious._

I cleared my throat and walked down the hall, heading downstairs into the living room where some of the guys were.

BEN noticed we were coming down the stairs and he whistled. "Looks like they might be getting it on soon."  
I glared at BEN, he just smirked and winked.

"What are you going on about BEN?" Eyeless asked frowning.

"Oh, just on how much Elena wants to ban..."

I tackled him to the ground and covered his mouth.

Jeff laughed as he glances at E.J.  "How she wants what’s in your pants."

I looked over at Jeff. "Why do you ruin everything?" I got off of BEN and started walking out of the mansion.

"Don't you have better things to do than to make up stories about everyone in the household?"

I listened to E.J's words, I sighed in relief.  _He didn't believe them._

E.J. appeared outside waiting for me.

"I hate them sometimes, I really do." I sighed and looked over to him, then back down.

He didn't reply, I led him down a small path towards my cabin.

I fiddled with my fingers a little as we were getting close to the building. I sighed and just glanced around.

"Something wrong?" he asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

_Shit._ I thought to myself. "Oh, um no I’m fine," I said pulling my long sleeve shirt down a bit so my hands would be covered in the sleeves.

".......Alright......." he stated.

_I don't think he bought it._

"So... I don’t think I've ever brought you out here before." I stuttered trying in an attempt to make small talk.

"Yeah..." he mutters.

I nod. "So I guess it was a good idea to come here," I said as I saw the cabin come into view.

"...Uh-huh..." he hums.

I smile a little as the weight seemed to lift off a bit. I got out my key, from out of my hoodie pocket and went to the front door.

I unlock the door and open it. Inside there was a small living room where a tv stood on a wooden tv stand, a small couch, a chair to the corner, a kitchen behind the living room, and two bedrooms one on either side of the cabin and one bathroom.  "So this is it."

"It's..." he started.

_Oh no, please don't say it could use some decorating._

"Um, nice..." he finishes.

I mentally sighed in relief.

"Yeah, It's not much but It’s usually just me in here so I figured this is enough for me, though I do bring clothes and food here after collecting things on runs," I added as I sat down on a couch.

"Right... I didn't mean to offend you..." he mumbles turning around to face me.

"No no, It’s okay... um, are you hungry? I mean I don’t have any kidneys but." I said, wrapping myself in a nearby blanket.

"I'm fine..." he mutters. "I ate earlier..."

_When? I mean dinner is happening right now, does he eat at a different time than anyone else does?_

I nod. "Okay," I muttered laying back. "You can sit and do whatever if you want."

He nods and takes a seat in a chair in the corner of the room.

"So uh, how have you been lately?" I asked, trying to start something.

"Huh?" he asked looking up.

I giggled a little. "How have you been? I know you’ve been busy lately."

"Um, good?" he asks instead of saying.

I quirk an eyebrow up.

"I'm alright, how about you?" he tries again this time with more confidence than he had seconds ago.

I smile. "Eh, alright," I admitted.

"What have you been doing in your um... job here?" he asks abruptly.

"Well, this place is where I usually go to get away from the others, and the mansion. I usually do my job in the woods or whoever the person lives." I said.

"I didn't mean it like that, I meant here as in this household... but that's fine..." he trails off.

"Hmm... well not much, mostly just try to relax, watch tv, read books, and paint." I trailed off.

"Yeah, um I have things to do... it was kind of you to show me your... uh... cabin, I have to go now," he stood up from the chair.

I nod. "Oh uh, okay, see ya whenever I get back I guess." I yawned and laid back down.

He nods. "Yeah, okay." he walks over to the door, opens it and closes it behind himself.

_Oh no, what have I done?_

I sighed, I felt like I made things worse. A few tears had wound their way down my face, I wiped them away annoyed at how pathetic I got whenever E.J. left.

**

Clarie's P.OV.

I bolted upright from my seated position. Growling at what the Whispers had told me. "How dare they," I mumbled to myself, upset.

A knock sounded on the open door grabbing my attention.

"Hey doll, why don’t you come out here and have some fun?" he laughs.

_He's BEN huh? Alright, let's play._

I laughed maliciously. _How dumb was he?_

"Let's play a game if you can catch me without failure. You win," I grinned stepping into some shadows in the room.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Clarie's P.OV.

I bolted upright from my seated position. Growling at what the Whispers had told me. "How dare they," I mumbled to myself, upset.

A knock sounded on the open door grabbing my attention. "Hey doll, why don’t you come out here and have some fun?" he laughs. _He's, BEN huh? Alright, let's play._ I laughed maliciously. _How dumb was he?_

"Let's play a game if you can catch me without failure. You win," I grinned stepping into some shadows in the room.

BEN rolls his eyes. "I’m not even gonna bother," he said turning and walking away.

"Pathetic, and they said you were the most feared. I guess they were wrong..." I spoke a little too loudly, trying to get a rise out of the creepypasta.

 


End file.
